84 One Shots Challenge: Five Colours In His Hair
by mcpanda16
Summary: Tenía cinco colores en el cabello, tres piercings, tal vez un tatuaje por ahí y una maldita rebeldía insoportable.


**Sólo tienen que saber que esta escritora ha sido demasiado ocurrente y se ha propuesto escribir 84 one shots. Y se preguntarán si estoy loca, pues un poco, sí. 84 exactamente, según yo, son 84 canciones de McFLY en total. Y aquí me arriesgo yo y arriesgo mi imaginación para ser lo demasiado creativa y escribir 84 diferentes historias. Cortas (un poco largas) pero con sumarios diferentes.**

**Y este es el primero.**

**Pudd.**

**Five Colours In His Hair**

**Sumario: Tenía cinco colores en el cabello, tres piercings, tal vez un tatuaje por ahí y una maldita rebeldía insoportable.**

Let the writing begin...

* * *

_He's got a lip ring and 5 colours in his hair,_  
_Not into fashion but I love the clothes he wears,_  
_His tattoo's always hidden by his underwear._  
_He don't care._

* * *

**Él tiene un piercing en el labio inferior y cinco colores en su cabello.**

Por supuesto. Él tiene un piercing en el labio inferior. Signo de rebeldía. De que no le importa lo que pienses de él. ¿Porqué le iba a importar? Si ni siquiera su madre le metía tal regaño por traer esos pantalones por debajo de donde debería. Y esos tenis que seguramente son tres números más grandes del apropiado. ¿Y qué? Si no solo era uno, más bien tres. Añade dos plugs a la lista. Los usa en ese par de orejas que se esconden detrás de su despeinado cabello. ¿Tres? Yo presiento uno más. Otro en la nariz. Casi seguro de que ya está viendo dónde, cuándo y con qué pagarlo.

Su cabello, no tan literalmente teñido de cinco colores. Casi. ¿Negro? ¿Morado? ¿Rubio? ¿Castaño? ¿Marrón? Sigo sin entender como al mocoso no se le ha hecho el cabello de escoba. Presiento que las chicas aún cotillean a su espalda para descubrir qué producto de Garnier o Sedal utiliza. Tontas. Ineptas. Taradas. Le he visto, no siente atracción por las mujeres. Que me parta un rayo a la mitad cien veces si no es cierto.

¿Ven? No me ha caído ningún rayo.

**¿Moda? ¿Yo? Pff. Pero me gusta la ropa que siempre lleva.**

Yo que voy a saber de Vuitton, Armani, Gucci y todas esas estupideces que les importa a las mujeres. Y qué va a saber él.

Pero ah, qué bien se viste el bastardo.

No sé qué le he visto más. Si su camiseta de Blink-182 o esos pantalones deslavados de tres tallas más grandes que le llegan a la pantorrilla. Parece que le gusta usar ropa holgada. ¿Para qué? Tiene un cuerpecito frágil y delicado. Cada vez que le miro, recuerdo a Eminem o algún rapero que también le encante usar ropa jodidamente grande. ¿Acaso no se caerán con esas cosas raras?

El punto es que esos tenis blancos, esos pantalones deslavados, esas camisetas de bandas de rock—tiene buen gusto, debo admitirlo—y ese cabello que le encanta llevar como si le hubiera dado flojera peinarse por la mañana lo distinguen. Y mucho. Es por eso que volteo a verle todas las mañanas. Me siento como un estúpido metal atraído por un imán. Volteando a ver tremendo monstruo que se para enfrente a guardar sus cosas en el casillero de atrás. Y que aunque su estatura son dos tercios de la mía, no tengo problemas para verle todo eso que carga. Desde la ropa sin planchar hasta los plugs que lleva en las orejas. Y ese brillo metálico que me atrae la mirada hasta sus labios.

**Ese tatuaje que lleva escondido debajo de la ropa interior... No le he mirado... eso. ¡Hablo en serio!**

Al menos creo que le he visto una marca de tinta recorrer la parte baja de su espalda.

¿Qué?

Sí, le he mirado.

Por qué me miran así. ¿Cómo quieren que voltee a otro lado si lleva los pantalones a la mitad del trasero?

Ja-Ja. Al menos lleva ropa interior.

Ya, en serio. Creo que le he visto algo marcado por ahí. Aunque es muy niño todavía para hacerse tremendas cosas. Me pregunto que hará su madre en lo que significa tomar decisiones por él o cuidarle al menos hasta que llegue a los dieciocho.

También presiento que en un futuro no muy lejano, dado a su rebeldía, se tatuará algo por ahí. Yo que sé, algún reptil o algo así. Me han contado que le gustan los reptiles. Ya, está bien. Lo he visto. Estaba sentado delante de mí cuando nos pidieron que escogiéramos un animal de las jaulas. Yo, escogí un conejo. ¿Que qué hacia allí? Mi tía era la suplente, y he fallado esa maldita materia dos veces, por lo que tengo que recursar. Y con mucho orgullo lo digo.

Total, él escogió un pequeño lagarto, que sé yo. Todas esas cosas verdes son iguales de alargadas, escamosas, rápidas y asquerosas. Mi tía nos pidió abrirlas después de haber tomado asiento. Y él se negó. Yo le miraba esa cabecita cubierta de cabello morado, invadida por picos rebeldes. Traté de calmarle susurrándole por detrás.

-Hey, todo está bien.—Me miró con una mirada asesina y alarmante, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sus cejas formaban una línea matadora sobre sus párpados. Y esos ojos eran terriblemente azules. Estoy casi seguro de que eran grises. No, verdes. No, azules. Eran azules, definitivamente, pero ese maldito color que tenía se confundía con los espectros de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Esas mejillas parecían ser succionadas por su boca. Conteniendo el aire y apretando fuerte la mandíbula, podía ver los músculos de su rostro distorsionarse sin duda alguna. Y por último esos labios con esa cosa metálica por encima, que se movía cada vez que mordía su labio inferior.— Es sólo una práctica, puedes dejar el reptil ese de vuelta en su jaula. Yo he hecho lo mismo más de dos veces.

-Es un lagarto, idiota.—¿Mencioné que el mocoso es maleducado? Y que a pesar de que soy dos años mayor que él, me ha contestado con indiferencia entrecerrando los ojos y tomando su mochila colgándosela al hombro, caminando por el salón en silencio, después de haber llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Dejó la clase malhumorado no sin antes mirarme de reojo, y yo, devolviéndole de mi parte, mi precioso dedo medio por debajo de la mesa de trabajo.

* * *

_Everybody wants to know his name,_  
_I threw a house party and he came_  
_Everyone asked me_  
_Who the hell is he?_  
_That weirdo with 5 colours in his hair._

* * *

**Todos quieren saber su nombre. Excepto yo. Ajá.**

-Oh vamos, Harry.—Me jalan por detrás una manos grandes, conozco esa voz pesada y pastosa.—Deberíamos de dar una buena fiesta uno de estos días, necesitamos actualizarnos con las chicas de nuevo ingreso.

No necesito mirarle para ver esa sonrisa chueca y gigante para saber qué se le ha cruzado por la mente.

-Danny Jones sigues siendo un patético pervertido.

-¡Pero qué has dicho Judd!—Exclama alzando los brazos al cielo, palmas arriba.—Pervertido no cabe en mi vocabulario.

-No, está demasiado lleno de suciedades.

-No te hagas el santo conmigo, picarón.—Suelta de repente. Me pega con el puño cerrado en el brazo.—No te haría nada mal tirarte a una de por ahí, o a uno. No juzgo.

Ahora soy yo el que le mete un pie en su camino y cae al suelo con la mochila zafándosele del brazo, cayendo más lejos de lo debido. Varios extraños que van caminando por allí se ríen. Danny está de pie en menos de cinco segundos. Se ha recuperado para no ponerse en vergüenza con las chicas que pasan a un lado de él, recargándose en los casilleros y con una mano en la cintura.

-Todo bien, todo bien.—Le dice a nadie. Simulando que les ha importado un montón lo que le he hecho.

-Eso te pasa por cabrón.—Me río en su cara. Me da un zape que no alcanzo a esquivar.—¡Ouch!

-Eso te pasa por idiota.—Se acomoda los pantalones y se dirige por su mochila, pero un pie la patea antes de que Danny pueda tomarla.—¡Hey! ¿Qué carajo...?

Y por supuesto que es él.

-¡Hey, Doug!—Se saludan, es ahí cuando veo la sonrisa del mocoso. Con una intensidad tremenda. Se miran el uno al otro sonriendo estúpidamente entre sí, el niño arrugando su nariz, sus ojos son casi imperceptibles, se convierten en medias lunas cuando saluda a Jones.—Douglas lame bolas.

La cara del menor se torna seria y yo no puedo evitar reír ante tal cosa. Le he visto el doble sentido y casi siento que eso confirma mis dudas sobre que lado de la calle está.

-Te van a dar por detrás algún día y te va a gustar.

-Conque no seas tú.—Le suelta un golpe en la cabeza y aunque no proyectó suficiente fuerza Danny hace un drama enorme.

La gente que pasa por los pasillos me tapa la vista así que cruzo el pedazo que me falta para estar cerca de los dos. Jones ha recogido su mochila y se la ha puesto en el hombro de nuevo.

-Haré una fiesta.—Danny le pega en el pecho al rebelde, quien ha metido las manos a los bolsillos.

-¿Con permiso de quién?.—Pregunto. Todas las fiestas son obligatoriamente en mi casa, ya que él no tiene las pelotas para hacer nada en su casa. Y le tiene miedo a su madre, quien la última vez casi lo asesina con su sandalia, dándole duro con ella hasta que casi lo deja sin espalda.

-De Dougie.—Sonríe. ¿Conque así se llama, eh? Nombrecito que le han puesto. Pero si no es perro.

-¿Tú?—Mi dedo índice apunta a su diminuto cuerpo y él vuelve a usar esa cara de soy-más-que-tú.

-Ah, tú eres el de la clase.—Confirma sin expresión alguna.

-El mismo y a tus servicios.

-Eh, no le digas eso que te da servicios por detrás.—Bromea Danny y no contengo la risita.

-Vamos, que bien te gustaría, lucecitas.—Y mi diversión se corta, lo reto furioso con la mirada. Danny sólo sigue riendo porque ya van dos en el mismo día que me encantaría cruzarme al otro lado de la calle. O tal vez por ese apodo que me acaba de poner.

-Calla, mocoso.—Detengo ese comportamiento de escuincle malcriado.

-Como sea.—Me evade irritado y mira a Danny.—Me dices cuando todo esté listo. Han pasado varias semanas sin diversión alguna. No me vendría bien algo de alcohol.

Mi rostro se frunce por completo, haciendo una expresión de incredulidad. ¡Pero si tenía quince el desgraciado!

-Claro.—Contesta el pecoso. Y el tal Dougie se va empujándome con el hombro. Estaba seguro que cuando lo viera rondando por mi casa le iba a poner algo en el alcohol que tanto desea para ver si se vuelve a divertir en su jodida vida. Oh, sí. Fiesta habrá.

**Decidí dar una fiesta y él apareció. Debí haberme emborrachado para soportarlo. Estúpido Judd.**

Danny me ayudó con las cosas para la fiesta, faltaban dos horas y había convencido a mis padres de irse con los de Danny a Bolton por el fin de semana. Eran mas inocentes que un padre dando misa.

Tuvimos todo listo en menos de media hora. Todo listo, todo arreglado.

-A ver, ¿bebidas?.—Me pregunta haciendo un listado mental.

-Listo.

-¿Desechables?

-Listo.

-¿Comida?

-Lista.

-¿Música?

-Lista.

-¿Preservativos?

-Lis...¿Qué?

-Sólo bromeaba, Judd.—Y suelta una de esas risas molestas pero divertidas que siempre ha tenido. Me sigo preguntando de dónde ha sacado esa risotada, se parecía a la de su madre, pero la de Danny era más fuerte y prolongada, burlona y pesada.

-Éste por donde mejor te quepa.—Le enseño mi dedo medio y simula atraparlo con la mano, para después pasarlo por su lengua y lamerlo.—Qué grotesco eres, baboso.

-Gracias, corazón.—Y vuelve a reír.

No pasan más de otros treinta minutos y tocan el timbre. Desconocidos entran a mi casa uno tras otro, con ropas diferentes y extrañas. No juzgo, porque me llama la atención. Pero sólo una persona me atraía lo suficiente para mirar por un prolongado tiempo.

Danny era el que recibía y yo el que atendía. Desde cambiar la música—si es que se llegaba a reproducir una canción empalagosa—hasta servir las bebidas. La mayoría era menor de edad pero ¿y qué? Ya no me importaba, la mayoría de la gente bebía lo que se le antojara y nadie decía nada, se estaba haciendo una mala costumbre.

La comida no era más que un montón de fritos de diferentes marcas. Servidos en desechables por todos lados. Escuchaba como se quebraban un montón de cosas y a veces corría para regañar a quien quiera que hubiera sido el culpable. Pero siempre se reían y les importaba un comino si era valioso o no. Otras veces escuchaba a gente vomitar fuera de la casa, en el jardín o en los arbustos. Daba igual, mi mamá ni siquiera mantenía la naturaleza de esta casa.

La música ya estaba empezando a hartarme y decidí ir a bajarle un poco. Regresé a la cocina, empujando a todo el mundo y al llegar, encontré un olor espantoso. Genial. Se habían vomitado _dentro _de la casa. Cogí el trapeador que estaba cerca del cuarto de limpieza y empecé a trapear el asqueroso incidente, aguantándome la respiración para que no se me quedara el sabor en la boca.

-Qué bien te ves de sirvienta, lucecitas.—Se burla de mi cabello una voz que ya he escuchado antes, ni siquiera tengo que adivinar quién es. Pero aún así levanto la mirada para ver al mocoso riéndose de mí.—Te contrataré, ¿tienes tarjeta?

-Lo siento, no soy ese tipo de sirvienta, no me gusta por detrás.—Simulo tristeza y me trago una risa al ver cómo su expresión cambia. Se recarga en el fregadero y pone sus codos en el azulejo, cruzando los pies.

-No te pagan para andar de metiche.—Toma un vaso desechable y veo como estira su mano hacia la botella de whisky más cercana.

-Ey, ey, ey.—Me sobresalto enseguida, dejando el trapeador caer al piso y correr por la botella en su lugar.—¿Qué piensas que haces?

-Pienso que me vendría bien un poco de eso.

-Sigue soñando. Allí hay jugo de manzana en el refrigerador, bébetelo sintiéndote niño grande tomando alcohol.

-Todos allá afuera están bebiendo alcohol y son menores de edad, no has puesto objeción alguna ¿Por qué a mí sí?—Otra vez esos ojos tornasol me retan. Ladea la cabeza esperando una respuesta y eleva los labios, presumiéndome ese piercing del cual está muy orgulloso.

-Porque tienes quince, mocoso.

-¿Y?

Le dejo la botella. ¿Qué más da? De seguro Danny le iba a llevar de vuelta a su casa una vez que la fiesta hubiera terminado.

-Bébetela toda que a mí no me importa.

Contesté dando media vuelta y recogiendo el trapeador del piso. Volví a seguir limpiando y le miré de reojo, me encontré con sus ojos, mirándome fijo mientras le daba un buen trago de la botella. Ni siquiera estaba utilizando el vaso que sujetaba con la otra mano. Qué desperdicio.

**Todos me preguntaron esa noche; ¿Ese quién es? ¿El que ha tenido cinco colores en su cabello?**

-¡Harry!—Me grita alguien. Una pelirroja se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y me arrastra sujetándome del brazo.—¡Tienes que ver esto!

Me saca de allí y me lleva corriendo hasta la sala. Escucho a todo el mundo gritar. ¿Cuándo se había llenado mi casa? Todos son completamente desconocidos, menos Danny, o la chica que me había arrastrado hasta allí. Estaba casi seguro que compartía clases con ellas, pero la importancia fue poca como para pensar sobre eso. Todos eran desconocidos menos el chiquillo que bailaba arriba de la mesa de la sala, con una botella de whisky en mano, zarandeándose de un lado a otro, casi cayendo, casi desmayándose.

-¡Quítense de aquí!—Empujo a varios, golpeo a otros, me aproximo a la mesa y tomo de esos pantalones deslavados al mocoso.

-¡Hey, Harry!—Es la primera vez que pronuncia mi nombre, y no de una forma muy agradable.—Harry, Haaaaarry. Sube conmigo, ¿te gusta bailar?—Un hipo sale de su boca y se ríe, sus ojos se vuelven a convertir en medias lunas y sonríe. No de una forma en la que yo quisiera, pero ha sonreído.

-¡Bájate de allí!—Le estiro los pantalones otra vez, pero no puedo atraerlo hacia mí, para cargarlo y llevarlo a un lugar más estable.

Todos empiezan a gritar "¡No! ¡Es divertido! ¿Quién es él, Harry? ¡Preséntalo!"

-¡Cállense la puta boca!—Grité enojado. Me importaba más tener al chiquillo con los pies en la tierra antes que andar presentando gente.—La fiesta se ha acabado, ¡Danny, sácalos de aquí!

Danny aparece de algún rincón y protesta.—Pero Harry, ¡esto es divertido!

-Divertido será cuando te de una patada donde el sol no te da, ¡idiota, sácalos de aquí!—Y después de unos cuantos "Harry siempre arruinando la diversión", "Harry es malo", "Morirás por acidez", "Si te comparara con una fruta, serías un limón" y empieza a acarrear a todos afuera, tratando de hacerlos entender. Todo el mundo, incluyendo a Danny, estaba pasado de copas.

Al fin agarré a Dougie y lo eché a mi espalda, sentía su respiración en mi camiseta, caliente y detenido. Sus brazos rozaban mis piernas, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con la botella aún en mano.

-Dame eso.—Le arrebaté la botella vacía de las manos y la puse en una repisa de camino a las escaleras, su cabeza rebotaba contra mi cuerpo, y jugaba dándome toques con sus pequeños dedos en la espalda. Parecía un niño pequeño. Oh, esperen. Lo era.

-Arruinas la diversión.—Susurra, medio atontado por tanto beber.—Eres definitivamente un limón.

-Cállate, Dougie.

Subí las escaleras un poco cansado. Dougie definitivamente no pesaba, era sólo que ya estaba muy cansado por tanto hacer, por tanto atender, por tanto recoger. Al llegar a mi cuarto—definitivamente lo iba a dejar en mi cuarto, si llegase a vomitar al menos no sería en el cuarto de mis padres—lo tiré en la cama sin consideración alguna.

-Auch.—Se quejó. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Contemplé su posición definitivamente incómoda en la cama y esa camiseta de color verde militar que traía puesta. Le iba bien el color.

-No seas dramático y duérmete.—Ordené mientras me decidía a salir de la habitación, tenía mucho que recoger allá abajo. Caminé hacia la puerta y fue cuando escuché un "Harry..." y después un "buagh". Significado: se ha vomitado en mi puto cuarto.

* * *

_He's just a loner with a sexy attitude,_  
_I'd like to phone him cos he puts me in the mood._  
_The rumours spreading round that he cooks in the nude._  
_But he don't care, he don't care._

* * *

**Es jodidamente solitario con una actitud bastante sexy—dicen que cocina desnudo o algo así—. Ese bastardo.**

-Sujeta esto.—Le pasé un cesto de basura, en caso de que volviera a vomitar de nuevo. No quería tener que limpiar todo otra vez y tardar una hora en eliminar el olor.

Danny se había quedado dormido en el sofá después de haber sacado a todo el mundo de mi casa. Qué más podía esperar de él.

Escuché el sonido de asco de Dougie detrás de mí y vomitó de nuevo en el cesto de basura. Me acerqué a él y le di unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda. ¿Desde cuándo me había convertido en niñera?

-Hubiera querido vomitar en el piso para darte más trabajo, eres bueno como sirvienta.—Y pensar que lo borracho le iba a quitar el efecto de cabrón.

-Voy a hacer que vomites en el mismo cesto por una semana si no me dejas de llamar así.—Amenacé. Se calló por un momento y me hizo una cara de asco cuando cruzamos miradas. Esos malditos ojos azules y sus diferentes tonalidades.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después me tocó la rodilla. Volteé alarmado y tenía su mirada puesta en mí. Fruncí el ceño, retrocediendo un poco la cabeza. La verdad no sé que me confundió más en ese momento; su mirada, el porqué puso su mano en mi rodilla o el contacto de sus labios con los míos. Se abalanzó hacia mí y para decir verdad de borracho no parecía tener nada. O ya tenía experiencia el mocoso con estas cosas.

Dejó el cesto en el piso y tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando los míos, analizándolos y haciéndome mil preguntas con su mirada. Esos círculos azules brillaban frente a mí, allí fue cuando reaccioné. Saboreé la revoltura de sabores en su boca y traté de ignorarlos, comprobé que había querido este momento desde que le vi. Al ver sus pestañas agitarse enfrente de mí, cerré los ojos y lo que hizo enseguida fue acercarme más a él, tomándome por la nuca y casi pegándome a su cuerpo.

Se suponía que tenía quince y no sabía porqué demonios actuaba mejor que yo en cuanto a estas situaciones.

Mi boca se abrió esa madrugada para finalmente dejarlo entrar. Al igual que mi corazón.

_**Ah, maricón que eres, Judd.**_

* * *

_He was all I thought about,  
The boy I couldn't live without.  
But then he went insane,  
He couldn't take the fame  
He said I was to blame  
He'd had enough  
And shaved five colours off  
And now he's just a weirdo with no name._

* * *

**Era en todo lo que pensaba—mentiroso, mentiroso, ya desde hacía mucho pensabas en él, maldito morboso—pero después todo se fue hacia abajo. Todos le dieron una fama y él no la soportó. No le gustaba llamar la atención, aunque sigo preguntándome porqué tanta rebeldía, si no quería fama. Me echó la culpa a mí, y a esa noche en mi casa. Tuvo suficiente y pintó su cabello rubio. Me dejó, y ya no se tiñó el cabello, ahora todos lo desconocen, tal vez porque su fama no funcionó.**

¿Pero qué demonios dices, Judd? Sí, se quitó el piercing del labio, pero le conseguí otro aro metálico. Sólo que éste se lo ha puesto en el anular.

* * *

**CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. Pues qué. ¡Reviews son bien recibidos!:3, lo sé. Es súper largo, pero igual, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Paola out ._. .**


End file.
